Interval 06 - Deterioration - Epicenter
Interval 06 - Deterioration - Epicenter is the second part of Interval 06 in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. This interval begins when Michael Becket exits the train system onto the surface of Fairport. During this level, Becket faces Elite Replicas, Deformed Replicas and Replica Snipers. He must ride a tram that will take him to Still Island, the location of the Telesthetic Amplifier that he intends to use to destroy Alma Wade. "Epicenter" is a reference to the location being near to the epicenter of the Origin Facility Explosion. Before reaching the epicenter, Becket has a boss encounter with an Elite Powered Armor. Walkthrough Intel: 0 Reflex Injector: 1 New Weapon: None QTE Encounters: None Urban Assault You start at where you see the bloody skeleton, be ready for combat as four Replica Elites are patrolling at the topside, you will run into them as soon as you return to the surface. Pin them to the wall using Hammerhead. From the radio conversation, you will know that an Elite Powered Armor (a.k.a EPA) has been deployed somewhere near your location. before moving on, there is one frag grenade, one incendiary grenade, one more Medical Injector and one sniper rifle. You will need all the supply you can get because the combat is very, very intense in this mission. If you died a lot of times in the seventh mission "Top", the same nightmare could repeat in this mission. Despite your firepower has been increased, the enemies you face are much more dangerous. There is a plus side, however, that you won't need to collect any intel here, there is a reflex injector you need to get but its location is very obvious and I am sure many of you get it on your first run, if you cannot find it (or missed it) somehow, I will show the location later. Now, get the sniper rifle ready, this gun is the MUST have if you hope to survive, look at the high left, near the broken bridge, the first Replica Sniper will come from there, make sure you kill him before he targets you, or you will be critically wounded if you are too slow. Alternatively, walk left side and you will see the red laser from the Replica Sniper. Sometimes they will headshot Becket, kill him instantly, so treat the Sniper as you would with the Power Armor and the Heavy Trooper because they all kill people with a very high degree of velocity. Fortunately for you, there are only three Replica Snipers in this mission, so that's not too bad. MAKE SURE you conserve as many ammo for sniper rifle as possible because this weapon is a great life-savior until the end of the game, you will want to take the advantage away from your enemy as much as possible, this can be achieved by engaging at long range, with Slow-Mo and sniper rifle, this way you will make sure they are dead before they become the threat. Just a side note, the sniper rifle you find on the crate will give you 18 rounds, the ones you get from the enemy only give you six, so pick up the ammunition wisely. After you trigger the music to play, find a good piece of cover and start sniping Replica Elites, there are two coming at first, while you approach the crate with an armor vest and one more sniper rifle, watch out! At the far side of the street, the second Replica Sniper will appear at the scaffolding near a burning dumpster, kill him quickly before he kills you. There are only two armor vest in this area, so avoid getting shot by Replica Sniper as much as possible, you can heal yourself of course, but the damage from the sniper rifle is so high that you will die in the next hit if you don't find an armor vest. Two more Replica Elites will come out from the theater, kill them quickly, even at this distance, they can hit you with their assault rifle, it is unfair I know, but since you are playing on the highest difficulty the game can offer, deal with it. Wait for the Slow-Mo to refill, before you go to the collapsed part of the street, head left into the room with one frag grenade, one incendiary grenade, and one missile launcher, get it if you wish to go solo at the next part, you can trade it with automatic shotgun, this weapon, although good but its near useless in this mission, if you already have the recommended loadout, just leave it alone. Cross the flooded part of the street with extreme caution, as the last Replica Sniper will emerge from the rooftop of the theater to your right, if you let him hit you, then the three more Replica Elite come out from the theater will finish you with ease, go into building across from the theater for more cover. Here, you will find medical injector, grenades, and Laser. Therefore you can use the Laser against the enemy, you can have 200 units of Laser battery later. Instead of just take the new Laser when you have the used one, drop the old Laser and get the new one because you will need it later. Approach the theater with caution, there are one more Replica Elite in the ticket room, and the Replica Heavy Armor will burst out of the red double door right after you reach the theater entrance. The Slow-Mo will be activated automatically but don't rely on that, he is armed with Laser that kills you in three seconds, so use your own Laser to beat him down. Anything else will kill you, sniper rifle and Hammerhead are not powerful enough to kill him in time and Type-12 is too slow. However, you can use this timing to seek cover, if you are not ready yet, simply pull back and kill him with anything you got, use two proximity mines, frag grenades while he is not in your sight to weaken him, finish him with the sniper rifle, headshots are highly recommended. Because there is nothing to shield you from his laser beam if you do not retreat, you will have to kill him as fast as possible or you die. After that fucker is taken care of and you still breathing, this area is free of enemy. Feel free to go back and collect anything you need, as I said before, you need everything to survive, especially for the non-EPA challengers, which will be talked about later. In the theater lobby, there are two proximity mines, the second armor vest, and some health items. Go to the ticketing room to get your eleventh reflex injector. Make sure you have enough sniper rifle ammo, you will have a lot less trouble later. Go to the theater room, you will see a big hole that you can go through, Alma will come here and try to get you, our hero will deal with this matter himself, there is no need to do the QTE here, just don't be shocked. Keep on you will see the EPA stuck in the electrified water puddle, shoot the power box to proceed, here you can choose to take the EPA or not, if you wish to ride that bad boy, keep reading, otherwise, jump to the next segment. Mechanized Mayhem This part is difficult even if you choose to use the EPA, first thing first, don't rush in this part for any reason, I don't care that if you wish to do this faster to get to the toilet, or you attempt to do speedrun using EPA or whatever reason you have, because the enemy will do everything they can to destroy your EPA (or at least force you to punch out) Move slow and with caution, there are a lot of Heavy Troopers with missile launcher, they are the reason why you should fight carefully. Three to four missile hit your EPA and you will be forced to bail out and fight on your own for a little while, believe me, if you are not ready for this, fighting without EPA will almost guarantee death. As soon as you move, there will be two Replica Elites and one REV6 Powered Armor coming, pull back to a safe distance and fire the missile first, then use the rotary cannon to blast them away. Then move on carefully, two Heavy Troopers are on the rooftops, take care of them first, after that, get rid of the cannon fodders you see. Always let the EPA repair itself after the enemy you can see are dead, if you take too much hit, don't be shy to retreat. Its possible to not to bail out for the entire time, but this requires skill and patience, if your EPA's health is lower than 30%, you will need to repair; if another missile hits you, you will have to bail out. At the area with bus, there are cannon fodders (Replica Elites) at the ground level and at least five Heavy Troopers at the second floor, stay alert as long as you can see the green laser emitted from their missile launcher, after you move past the bus, two more REV6 Power Armor will burst out from building, switch target quickly as the REV6 is more dangerous than the Heavy Trooper, use the bus to shield the missile if you have to. After everyone is blown to pieces, move forward and you will see an EPA being air-dropped to your location, this is a real threat because it got the same weaponry as your EPA, pull back at once, while keep feeding it with missile and cannon rounds, ignore the cannon fodders around him, you can go back to the bus that the enemy EPA will have a hard time striking you with missiles. Beware of its missiles - although easy to dodge but it will cut down 50% of your EPA's health, so take that damn thing seriously. Once you win the EPA versus EPA fight, clear any cannon fodders, only leave the EPA after everyone is dead. And congrats Becket, if you never bail out the EPA during this part, you can consider yourself the EPA ace! Jump to the next segment to continue. I am Death Incarnate! This is actually a Wolfenstein reference, "I am Death Incarnate" is the highest difficulty for the series and it's notoriously difficult. If you complete this on hard, without EPA and in one try, you can consider yourself an F.E.A.R. god, because this part is probably the most difficult in the entire game, sometimes it is so frustrating that you will want to rage quit. So, for any F.E.A.R. veterans looking for a real challenge, this is for you, even if you are skilled, you still need to be mentally prepared for a lot of failures and game over. There is no way to cut corners, no way for easy beating (unless you use cheat), skill, management of the equipment and luck are the keys to your success. One good thing is that enemies here do drop ammo, so you will want to get the assault rifle if you run out of ammunition, the assault rifle is not that efficient at killing Replica Elites, but its better than killing them with your bare hands. The supply is ''extremely limited, ''they are just enough to keep you barely alive, so don't waste any ammo and stay behind cover. The Replica Elites are your primary threat, they are still deadly and capable of putting you down with amazing speed, to make matters worse, the cover is very limited, you will always seek cover or you die. There are twenty plus Replica Elites, eight or more Replica Heavy Troopers, three REV6 Powered Armor and one EPA, use Laser on REV6 Powered Armor first, with shock grenade, you can kill it very quickly. Also, don't waste shock grenades, you will need all of them for Powered Armor that you will face. The best weapon to use is obviously sniper rifle, this way you can put down foes quickly even before they can shoot, that's one big reason to keep your sniper rifle and save a lot of ammunition, only use Hammerhead while they are close, Hammerhead can also be used against Powered Armor, you can use up the Hammerhead, there will be a big pick-up for it later. For the missile launcher a-holes, a sniper rifle is the best solution, watch out if they fired a missile at your direction, as one missile will normally kill you, regardless of your condition. the bus is a great piece of cover for shielding the missiles. Laser is also a weapon that will make a difference between victory and death, as it is insanely powerful against REV6 Powered Armor, make sure you use that baby properly and you will save yourself a lot of trouble. Collect the missile launcher along the way, you will need this to fight Powered Armor, especially the EPA, don't bother to use the Laser on it, it will just blow you away with its cannons. While the EPA arrived, kill the Replica Elite with sniper rifle first, you want to get rid of any unwanted distraction before you slay the big beast. Use the bus again to shield the missiles fired by the EPA, the EPA here WILL fire missiles at you even if you are on foot, the missiles are deadly, you die even only one of them hits you. So fight it with ''extreme caution, ''you won't encounter anything more dangerous than this (well, except Alma) so deliver your biggest punch. Type-12 is not recommended to take out the Powered Armor, but it does help if the Replica Elites get too close and you cannot take them out quickly. After you done killing everyone, you can cheer for a while because this part is god-damned difficult without EPA. Collect everything you want, you can abandon the missile launcher now as it will do no good from now on. Even if you are low on sniper rifle ammo, I suggest you keep it, if you are out of Laser, swap it with an assault rifle. Keep the Hammerhead as there will be a big ammo pick up later. Moving to the Epicenter After vaulting over the broken wall, you will enter the worst damaged part of the Fairport, you can see a lot of non-hostile Specters and Sgt. Keegan standing at the far side, you cannot reach him, however, as he vanishes as soon as you get to his location, careful while you moving down, find gaps to land that you won't take fall damage. Here you can take a closer look at the epicenter or the point where Origin Facility Explosion occurs. (Although it looks a lot different than the original F.E.A.R. and its expansions) The route is pretty straight-forward so don't worry about getting lost. While you see Sgt. Keegan for that last time, turn right and jump down the hole, mission complete. Category:Walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. 2 walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Intervals Category:Intervals